


childhood snacher

by anonymous_dreamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dreamer/pseuds/anonymous_dreamer
Summary: when a baby is born they have there whole childhood to look forward to,play football,dressing dolls up,showing mommy and daddy what theydrew in nursery.unfortunately not Sophia...





	childhood snacher

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post sorry if its awful and about the spelling

sweat dribbled down her face as she sprinted down the path hopping for a turn down an ally way so she could hide.  
"shit" Sophia whispers to herself as another bullet grazed her shoulder.  
"sweetheart just keep running . At the end of the road i'll meet you with the van"Her father said into her ear piece with a surprisingly relaxed voice  
"yes daddy"was her only response.

she couldn't help herself but looked back to the three grown men chasing her .adrenaline started to kick in and managed to shoot another man with her revolver shining in the moonlit. 

they were so close to find the bastards whereabouts . and by bastard Sophia is referring to the shit head of a man that killed her mother . she was killed 3 days after giving berth to her.

the reason that she was killed was that her mother and Ben ( bastard ) they used to be married until he gained a drinking problem and beating her mum until she was left black and blue.they got divorced and ended up falling in love with Sophia's daddy.Ben was extremely jealous and ended up sending men to kill her.  
lucky Sophia and her dad managed to get out alive and unharmed.   
it was then her farther knew she would need to be trained to survive any thing that gets thrown at her.she has been trained to handle guns , sprint long periods of time and parkcore to get away from anyone .

she finally cought sight of her dads van and sighed in relief. her dad opened the door for her so she could jump in and go. by this time the men were starting to giving up and showing sighns of a stitch as the were slowing down holding their hearts 

she jumps in then shouts drive , they speed off. sophia relaxes back in her seat and her farther having a proud look on his face.  
it was over .......... for tonight atleased.

" fuck that girl was fast"says one man  
"yeah "agrees the other  
"shit boss is gonna kill us"  
they were dreading going back they both knew how violent their boss could be.it was not good


End file.
